poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Maximals Part 2
Rise of the Maximals Part 2 is the twelfth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With the Maximals and the Predacons in battle, Princess Yuna and her friends must work together to help Star Swirl the Bearded keep the portal to Tartarus open until the Maximals win the battle while WALL-E, EVE, Airazor, Tigatron, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Ratso and the Appliances, Rodney Copperbottom and his gang, J. Thaddeus Toad and his companions, Adventure, Fantasy and Horror, Ginger and her comrades, John Silver, Zazu, Iago, The Monsters, The Penguins and The North Wind make certain that no Predacon will stop them. Yuna's Plan Princess Yuna had a plan, As the others go into battle, She, Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Stary, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Dusty, Ishani, Airazor, Tigatron, WALL-E, EVE, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Ratso and the Appliances, Rodney Copperbottom and his gang, J. Thaddeus Toad and his companions, Adventure, Fantasy and Horror, Ginger and her comrades, John Silver, Zazu, Iago, The Monsters, The Penguins and The North Wind will help Star Swirl the Bearded open the portal to Tartarus and send Tirek, Megatron and all the Predacons back where they belong. The Big Battle Between the Maximals and the Predacons So, the Big Battle is on, Tirek began to put his plan into action by using his power to combine Ram Horn, Sea Clamp and Cicadacon into Tripredacus, Meanwhile, Tigatron and Airazor came and warned the others, Sunset Shimmer begin using her magic to combine Tigatron and Airazor into Tigerhawk which will only last a few hours, Then Twilight Sparkle and Trixie helped Sunset using their magic to combine Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt II into Magnaboss to prevent Tripredacus from coming anywhere near Yuna, Dusty or the others while Star Swirl keep the Tartarus portal open. Saving Yuna's friends Yuna and Dusty have to save their friends from the Predacons and ensure that the Maximals will survive the battle as Scorpan, Catrina and Maleficent defeated Tirek, Megatron and the Predacons and send them to Tartarus and Star Swirl closed the portal. Rescue Luna, Celestia and Cadance Yuna, Dusty and Airazor rushed to save Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance from certain death of the destruction of the tower. Then, Blade Ranger came to help the Princesses and Dusty's engine was overheated and crashed across the trees and Airazor and Tigatron found them barely alive, So they'd brought them to the safety of Canterlot. At the hospital/The Big Celebration for Yuna and Dusty Five days later at the hospital, Yuna and Dusty awakes, Snowdrop, Skyla, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, WALL-E, EVE, Tigatron, Airazor, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 were releaved that they're alright, Later, There has been a big celebration in honor of Princess Yuna and Prince Dusty Crophopper, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia appointed WALL-E and EVE as Princess Snowdrop's new guardians, Then Tigatron and Airazor were granted permission from Optimus Primal that they'll stay with Princess Yuna as her new guardians, Silverbolt and Blackarchnia chose to be Josephine's guardians and Rhinox decided to stay with Daffodil as her new guardian, Optimus put Cheetor in charge of the rest of the Maximals and Dinobot honored it, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 were offered by Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance if they would like to be guardians to Princess Skyla and they'd excepted, Princess Celestia rewarded Ratso and the Appliances, Rodney Copperbottom and his gang, J. Thaddeus Toad and his companions, Adventure, Fantasy and Horror, Ginger and her comrades, John Silver, Zazu, Iago, The Monsters, The Penguins and The North Wind the privilege of being guardians to Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Stary, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly and everyone in Equestria including the Maximals rejoiced. Trivia *This episode is when Sunset Shimmer combined Airazor and Tigatron into Tigerhawk. *This is when Tirek combined Ram Horn, Sea Clamp and Cicadacon into Tripredacus. *This is when Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie combined Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt into Magnaboss. *In the end of this episode, Tigatron and Airazor became Princess Yuna's new guardians while 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 became Princess Skyla's guardians, WALL-E and EVE became Snowdrop's guardians, Optimus Primal became Prince Edmond's guardian, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia became Josephine's guardians, Rhinox became Daffodil's guardian, John Silver became Orange Cake's guardian, The Lorax became Apple Feather's guardian, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link became Angus and Fergus's guardians, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso became Stary's guardians, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Wonderbot, Fender and Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel and Crank Casey became Game Player and Game Facer's guardians, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Moley and Angus MacBadger became Quaker's guardians, Adventure, Fantasy and Horror became Treasurer's guardians, Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Mac, Babs, Bunty, Nick and Fetcher became Round Up's guardians, John Silver became Orange Cake's guardian, Zazu and Iago became Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny's guardians, Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico and Private became Orlean's guardians and Classified, Short Fuse, Eva and Corporal became Polly's guardians. Scenes # Yuna's Plan # The Big Battle Between the Maximals and the Predacons # Saving Yuna's friends # Rescue Luna, Celestia and Cadance # At the hospital/The Big Celebration for Yuna and Dusty Category:Iamnater1225